Disease, advancing age, and trauma can lead to changes in various bones, discs, joints, and ligaments of the body. Some changes and trauma often manifest themselves in the form of damage or degeneration to a spinal disc. This condition often results in chronic back pain, which can be anywhere from mild to severe. This pain can sometimes be eliminated by spinal fusion in which two adjacent vertebral bodies are jointed together after removing the intervening intervertebral disc. A prosthetic device is usually placed between the two adjacent vertebral bodies, in place of the removed disc, to fill the space left by the removed disc and to allow bone to grow between the two vertebral bodies.
More recently, spinal implants have been developed that allow motion between the adjacent vertebrae, thereby restoring normal function to the vertebrae. While these implants have been met with great success, they typically require an anterior surgical approach to be used to position the implant between adjacent vertebrae so as to avoid contact with the spinal cord. Most anterior surgical approaches, however, tend to be more invasive than posterior approaches due to the nature and amount of the anatomy that needs to be displaced in order to successfully access the disc space.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for replacing a spinal disc, and in particular to methods and devices that use a posterior surgical approach.